United Nations
The United Nations is the ruling faction for the Terran Civilization and governs Earth and it's colonies. Formed in 1945 originally after World War II, it helped bring better peace throughout the later 20th century until it fell months before World War III. The Second United Nations was formed afterward in 2034 and has been the governing body since. History Early History The League of Nations failed to prevent World War II (1939–1945). Because of the widespread recognition that humankind could not afford a third world war, the United Nations was established to replace the flawed League of Nations in 1945 in order to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving international economic, social and humanitarian problems. The earliest concrete plan for a new world organization was begun under the aegis of the U.S. State Department in 1939. Franklin D. Roosevelt first coined the term 'United Nations' as a term to describe the Allied countries. The term was first officially used on 1 January 1942, when 26 governments signed the Atlantic Charter, pledging to continue the war effort.[3] On 25 April 1945, the UN Conference on International Organization began in San Francisco, attended by 50 governments and a number of non-governmental organizations involved in drafting the United Nations Charter. The UN officially came into existence on 24 October 1945 upon ratification of the Charter by the five permanent members of the Security Council—France, the Republic of China, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and the United States—and by a majority of the other 46 signatories. The first meetings of the General Assembly, with 51 nations represented, and the Security Council, took place in Westminster Central Hall in London in January 1946.[4] The organization was based at the Sperry Gyroscope Corporation's facility in Lake Success, New York, from 1946–1952, before moving to the United Nations Headquarters building in Manhattan upon its completion. Since its creation, there has been controversy and criticism of the United Nations. In the United States, an early opponent of the UN was the John Birch Society, which began a "get US out of the UN" campaign in 1959, charging that the UN's aim was to establish a "One World Government." After the Second World War, the French Committee of National Liberation was late to be recognized by the US as the government of France, and so the country was initially excluded from the conferences that aimed at creating the new organization. Charles de Gaulle criticized the UN, famously calling it le machin ("the thing"), and was not convinced that a global security alliance would help maintain world peace, preferring direct defense treaties between countries. Twenty First Century The United Nations helped in several wars and issues that aroused in the world. However after the Renalds Crisis, the United Nations was crippled in it's true power, and most of the nations seperated from the laws. The few countries that remained with the United Nations were the United States, United Kingdom, Republic of Mexico, Republic of France, Canada, and the Russian Federation. The others formed smaller factions or joined the Communist Directorate. After Word War III, on October 8th, 2043, the remaining nations on Earth that actually had sovereign power over their countries came together during the Second United Nations Charter and formed the Second United Nations. Second United Nations Weeks after its formation, the United Nations reorganized itself from a international organization to a full world government to ensure domestic peace and security, while also helping to recover the Earth. The United Nations formed several campaigns to help refugees and injured war veterans recover. After 2087, the United Nations nearly fully recovered the world. Several different divisions of the United Nations were quickly established. Advances in Science Several advances in science helped the world acheive better medical health and also created longer life spans, which lead to a larger population on Earth. Since Earth was now becoming overpopulated (with a populaton of 10 billion humans). To lower the population and save the surviving ecosystems, The UN created the Depopulation Campaign Act (DPCA). The United Nations quickly established a large team, and also started several sub-campaigns. Some nation-states even established a Birth Control Act in order to control the population. Something of which different humane organizations protested until the act was repealed. Colonization When Selene (Earth's Moon) was colonized, the UN was at first confused on how to make the moon a state. In answer, the Colonized State Act ensured that any colonies that would be founded would become a member nation-state of the UN and would have full power that any other colony would receive. By the end of the Moon Wars, there were fourty eight seperate colonies inhabited by Humans. To defend the large amount of colonies, the United Nations Military Force established the United Nations Space Defense Force (UNSDF) and established several defensive agencies within it. Normally to protect its trade routes from several pirates and thieves, and to also make an emergency Crisis Response Team for large emergencies that Planetary Defenses couldn't handle, it dealt with also several small seperatist coups and rebellions that were deeming to start a war. It also played a large part on Operation First Response as the first wave of backup when the Zeratian Absolute invaded the outer colonies of Terran space. Absolute Wars The large organized UNSDF had no match for the Zeratian Absolute Regiment, which wiped out most of the outer colonies and moving into several inner colonies during the war. Only the spirit of humanity and the overconfidence of the Regiment lost the Zeratians the war. After the war, humanity knew they werent the only ones, and advanced about five hundred years up in technology. The Zeratian Absolute, crippled in the war, fled back to their Empire in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy and started rebuilding. Organization The united Nations is an Executive Representative Constitutional Republic made up of more than one hundred and eighty Nation-States similar to how the United States and other democratic nations managed their governments. It also uses a checks and balances system to ensure that one nation does not get more power than the other. Executive It's executive department would be the Premier, who is the Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of the UNMF and it's several branches, as well as Intelliegence Commisions and organizations belonging to the Federal Government. His second in command would be known as the Prime Minister, who is the Head of Government. His/her Cabinate (pronounced cabinet) would include several different positions such as Chief of Agriculture, Chief of Peace, Chief of State, Chief of War, and more. He is elected by direct population vote. Legislative Known as the Senate, the Legislative branch would be in charge of creating and passing laws that would benefit the United Nations. One representative (or senator) from each Nation-state belonging to the United Nations would gather at the Goverment Citedal on Earth, and reside there for eleven out of twelve months with their families. Judicial The Judicial Branch, known as the High Citedal Court, would be in charge of ensuring that all laws passed by the Senate would be corresponding with the UN constitution, The Reconciliation of Axiom and Rights of Humanity (later parson to adopt to the amount of immigrant aliens residing in Terran Space during the Greater Years). Statehood Statehood was formed as Nation-states. They weren't literally nations, rather than regular federated states under one banner and only acheiving local laws, once again much like the United States. Becoming a Nation To become a Nation-State, a territory would have to have atleast ten thousand citizens residing in it, with no state debt or allowance toward another state or federal government. It had to have a preelected governor, senator, and capital also, as well as for the Senate and Premier to sign a document allowing it a state. The last state elected was known as New Bosnia in the outer colonies, barely passing with a population of 10,105.